


Behind closed doors

by Nary



Category: Benjamin January Mysteries - Barbara Hambly
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Dominique Viellard/Henri Viellard, Crossdressing, F/F, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: Dominique could never be certain these days whether when the Viellard coach drew up to her door, it would contain her dear Henri or his wife, Chloë.  The young woman visited not infrequently, at first to pay her respects and visit with Charmian, and later, once they had reached a more intimate level of friendship, because of her own particular interests.  Henri was well aware that he shared his plaçée with his wife, and was quite content with the arrangement.  "She's much more agreeable at home now," he confided in Dominique once.





	Behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



Dominique could never be certain these days whether when the Viellard coach drew up to her door, it would contain her dear Henri or his wife, Chloë. The young woman visited not infrequently, at first to pay her respects and visit with Charmian, and later, once they had reached a more intimate level of friendship, because of her own particular interests. Henri was well aware that he shared his plaçée with his wife, and was quite content with the arrangement. "She's much more agreeable at home now," he confided in Dominique once. 

On this occasion, it was just after dark, and pouring rain, so there would be few nosy onlookers to notice the slender figure descending from the carriage and approaching Dominique's door. At first Dominique thought perhaps Henri had engaged a new servant, as she didn't recognize the fair-haired young man, but then she realized with surprise that it was Chloë, dressed in a man's attire.

"Cherie, come in, you'll be soaked!" She quickly ushered Chloë into her home before turning her around to admire her suit. "But you look so handsome!"

Chloë's pale cheeks flushed pink as she held her arms out for Dominique's inspection. "Do you like it?" Her hair was caught back in a queue at the nape of her neck, which, combined with her spectacles, gave her the appearance of a somewhat old-fashioned, scholarly gentleman. The outfit was exquisite, however - very modern in style and excellently tailored to fit her form, accentuating her shoulders and nipped in neatly at the waist. 

Minou ran her hands over the dark blue frock coat, exclaiming over the fine quality of the wool, the silver buttons. These she unfastened, revealing an elegantly understated grey silk waistcoat. "Indeed I do!" She gave a smile as she wrapped her arms around Chloë's slim waist and drew her closer. "Do you know what I would like even better, though?"

"What?" Chloë asked, reaching up to run her fingers through Dominique's loose brown curls.

"Why, to see this on my floor," Minou replied with a teasing kiss.

They headed to her room, quietly so as not to wake Charmian. Once they were safely inside with the door closed, Minou wasted little time in making good on her stated intentions, helping to remove Chloë's new finery and making a show of tossing each piece carelessly aside as she took it off. "Do you enjoy being taken for a man, my darling?" she asked, genuinely curious as to what the answer might be. She knew that Chloë had no romantic interest in men, nor even a more base and physical desire for them, and she knew, in an oblique fashion, that women whose tastes ran towards other women might sometimes choose to present themselves as men, but she wasn't sure what Chloë derived out of it - whether it went beyond a simple disguise to permit her to visit Dominique's house without incurring unnecessary gossip.

"It is... freeing," Chloë said after a moment's consideration. "Not merely physically," she added, as Minou began to unbutton her trousers. "It is quite novel to venture out without my appearance and movements being the object of scrutiny. To simply exist, without being on display. I suppose, though, if I were to be discovered, I would become much more the object of public attention, or even ridicule."

Dominique couldn't dispute that, but she could do her best to take Chloë's mind off those concerns. "When you are with me, darling, you don't need to worry about that. I think you look magnificent." She slid her own robe off, revealing that beneath it, she had nothing on. Chloë's gaze slid to her breasts, followed promptly by her hands, and Minou leaned eagerly into her touch. Prior to Chloë she had never been with a woman, but she had learned that it could be every bit as exciting as being with a man - perhaps even moreso, in some ways, because it felt more naughty. "If you want," she murmured against Chloë's cheek, "I have something else that might let you have a taste of what men experience..."

Chloë looked puzzled, and more than a little intrigued, so Dominique gave her another kiss and went to retrieve the toy from its hiding place, safely stowed on the upper shelf of her wardrobe. She stood on tiptoe, drawing down the hatbox she kept it, and various other little diversions, hidden in. Turning back to Chloë, she opened the box and took out the item she had in mind - a generous dildo of polished ebony, fitted into a harness that allowed it to be worn.

Chloë's eyes widened at the sight, and Dominique worried for a moment that perhaps she had shocked her. "Of course, if you don't want to, we needn't..."

"No, I want to," Chloë said swiftly. "Please, show me how it works?"

"I would love to, cherie!" Dominique helped her to position the harness, tightening the straps around Chloë's slender hips. 

"Dare I ask why you have this device?" Chloë inquired as she toyed with a strand of Dominique's hair. "It's something meant for pleasing women, surely?" 

Dominique smiled. "Well, some gentlemen find it quite enjoyable as well." She didn't name Henri, but of course Chloë would be able to figure it out, since she had no other lovers. Chloë blushed even redder than before, but didn't inquire further into her husband's predilections. Minou smoothed over the slightly awkward moment by reclining on the bed, legs spread wide, and sliding two fingers into her damp curls to part her lips. "Now, darling, come here and fuck me."

Chloë moved rather clumsily at first, uncertain about her aim and angle, and navigating half-blind without her spectacles to boot, but Minou helped to guide her in, gasping as the large shaft filled her practically to bursting. "Is that a good gasp?" Chloë asked, concerned.

"Oh, cherie, it feels wonderful," Minou moaned, pulling her closer. "Now, slowly, ever so slowly to start with, rock your hips back and forth."

Chloë did as she was bidden, thrusting tentatively, and then again with renewed confidence as Minou continued to encourage her with words and coos and her own movements in return. "That's it, keep going just like that, you're doing so well," she whispered to her as Chloë drew back only to drive the tool in again. Minou waited until she felt like Chloë had found her footing before sliding her hand down between them to finger her own clit, savoring the feelings along with the sight.

Picking up the pace once she was more confident, Chloë seemed rapt with wonder at the sight of Dominique squirming beneath her. "Are you getting close?"

"Very, mm, nearly," Minou told her. "I love having your cock inside me, darling..."

It was a risk, using those words, but Chloë seemed pleased by them. "My cock," she repeated shyly, echoing the phrase with wonder. 

Minou took that as a good sign, and said, "Yes, your cock is so big, fuck me harder!" She fingered herself more frantically, trying to reach her climax, but it remained, for the moment, just tantalizingly out of range. There was something she knew, though, that never failed to do the trick. "Fuck my ass," she pleaded, "I want your cock in my ass, darling!"

Chloë was uncertain, and again, it needed some guidance to get her where she needed her. The ebony rod was so slick with Minou's juices that it didn't need any extra lubrication, and she was so eager that it slid in easily once Chloë had found the right angle of entry. Minou cried out, arching her back as her ass was packed full of the thick cock, and then again as Chloë discovered that she could now more easily finger Minou's dripping cunt at the same time. She felt overwhelmed by the sensations, each slight movement of Chloë's hips or her fingers having the power to drive her wild. Dominique's body was wracked with shudders as she came over and over again.

When she was through, they both collapsed onto the bed again. Chloë trembled, lying atop her, and Minou gave her kisses and helped to extricate her from the harness. "Now, darling, would you like me to help you feel that good too?" Sometimes Chloë was content to sate her lover's passion and then lie together afterwards, holding one another. Dominique had wondered at first if she was unsatisfied on those occasions when she didn't have a climax of her own, but Chloë assured her that she was quite content - that sometimes she simply didn't desire more. 

This time, however, Chloë nodded. "Please, Minou, will you do that for me?"

Dominique nodded, smiling even though she was exhausted. "Of course, cherie." She gave Chloë a kiss and then eased her way down the bed so that she could lie between her legs. The hair on her mound was fine and fair, so pale and almost straight. Minou gently parted her lips with her thumbs, easing her open. Chloë gasped, and Minou could see the moisture glistening on her cunt. "You're all wet for me already, good girl," she murmured, knowing it would make Chloë blush and shiver. She enjoyed the power she held over her, at least in this one domain. They might never be seen as equals by the rest of society, but in here, Dominique could be the mistress.

She flicked her tongue across Chloë's slit, teasing at first, and then more intently. Carefully, she worked a single finger into her tight hole - Chloë had never so much as lain with a man, let alone borne any children, and she was not nearly as roomy as Dominique in this regard. Even two fingers was enough to make her whimper, and sometimes too much to bear. This time, though, she was eager for it, and so Minou soon added a second finger alongside the first, fucking her even as she continued lapping at her clit. Chloë made the most adorable sounds, little gasps and sighs, and clutched at the sheets with one hand while the other flew up to cover her mouth and stifle any louder cries.

Minou raised her head for a moment, but didn't pause her steady fingering. "You don't need to be that quiet, my dear - let me hear you." When she lowered her lips to Chloë's cunt again, she was gratified to provoke a louder moan - still not truly loud, but not quiet either. Chloë's thighs trembled, her hips bucked, and soon enough Minou was able to coax her into a hard, abrupt orgasm that surged over her like a flood wave and left her washed up on the shore, twitching and shivering afterwards.

Dominique crept back to lie beside her, drawing Chloë into her arms to hold her close. She knew that she wouldn't stay the night, like Henri often did. Chloë was more concerned about being seen, and leaving in the depths of darkness would better conceal her nighttime visits. Still, for a little while at least, she was content to lie in the arms of her husband's plaçée and her own mistress, able to ignore for a few brief moments what the rest of the world would think.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
